What to do with my love for you
by Yuichiro
Summary: Ash es un estudiante promedio de preparatoria, Serena es la chica nueva que capta la atención Solo un cliche más, de dos enamorados que son muy ciegos para dar el paso para acercase antes de que algo más los haga avanzar. COOC (Character Out Of Character) AU (Alternative Universe) Leve insinuación de Lemon


**_Serena es una chica linda, muy linda._**

Ash lo nota, la primera vez que la ve entrar al salón, y no puede evitar mirarla más de lo debido. Más se alegra de ser el único. Ella es elocuente, y se presenta con animosidad, más la gente la pasa de largo de ella al pensar que es una más de las chicas que llegan llenas de energía y que pronto pasara...

 ** _Pero él no._**

Su sonrisa es una constelación vagabunda que nunca se queda en un solo lugar, sus ojos son dos cielos infinitos con destellos de un poderoso cobalto, y su cabello de miel y oro brilla con la luz.

 ** _Y él vuelve a pensar que es bonita._**

Se esconde en el último lugar mientras que ella se queda en el centro del salón, teniendo que conformarse con verle la espalda y solo escuchar su voz cada tanto en medio de las lecturas y la asistencia. Sin hablarle jamás, no por ser tímido, ni mucho menos por ser menos que los demás. Simplemente nunca se le ha dado la oportunidad, y no cree tenerla nunca.

\- _No parece algo posible…_ \- se dice a sí mismo para quitarse las ilusiones.

 ** _Y jamás nota que ella igual lo observa._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Solo sabe su nombre, y aún así, cree que lo conoce._**

Lo recuerda, porque él fue el único que la vio "realmente" el día en que llego. Sus cabellos de un color obsidiana opaca, que marcan su presencia y unos ojos chocolate que siente le harían dulce cualquier día si le mantuviesen la mirada por demasiado tiempo. Su voz la hace estremecerse y la forma en la que habla con sus amigos solo la hace desear que sea a ella a quien le dirige esas palabras.

\- _No hay posibilidad…_ \- continuaba diciéndose para nunca contemplar la otra posibilidad.

 ** _De que él la vea tanto como ella a él._**

Porqué ella cree que él es especial, con su sonrisa de bandido alegre y sus ojos de dulce tortura. Ella lo mira cuando puede y disimula cuando él la ve. Se pasea por los mismos lugares que él, buscando solo por un instante tener algo en común, más allá de un salón de clases. Aunque no quiere, se hace sueños imposibles, como toda chica enamorada.

 ** _Porque lo está, o eso cree._**

Y entre suspiros dulces y sueños de encuentros improbables ella continua con su vida, al margen de lo que él podría hacer o pensar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y el universo se pone de su lado._**

\- Para el próximo trabajo grupal, señorita Serena Mirabell y Ash Ketchum.

Ambos se sorprenden, pues ninguno esperaba esa jugarreta del destino. Se miran con cuidado, como pidiendo perdón, y luego pasan a sonreír.

\- Espero nos llevemos bien, soy Ash- le saluda él, cuidando de no perderse en sus pestañas de brillo de sol y sus ojos de zafiro fragmentado.

\- Igualmente, soy Serena- le responde ella, temiendo que por un momento, llegue a escucharse el latir de su desenfrenado corazón.

Se juntan cada que pueden, y terminan el trabajo con rapidez y facilidad… pero su relación ya existe, y hay un vínculo mucho mayor del que esperan.

 ** _Se atraen mutuamente._**

Y es que ahora, la risa de melodía perfecta de ella, se armoniza con las carcajadas de sinfonía salvaje de él. En las noches de sueños imposibles ahora hay conversaciones hasta el amanecer e ilusiones compartidas de futuros encuentros.

\- ¡Ash!- le llama antes de que tenga la oportunidad de marcharse del salón.

\- Serena ¿Qué pasa?- se detiene, por el simple hecho de que es ella quien lo llama.

\- Bu-Bueno…- y se sonroja, como solo él consigue que lo haga- la verdad es que tengo unas entradas para una película el sábado y…- toma aire antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar con todas sus fuerzas su falda- ¡¿Quieres ir conmigo?!

\- ¡Sí, claro!

Y ella abre los ojos, con esas estrellas azuladas brillando como nunca.

 ** _Y Ash vuelve a pensar que es bonita._**

\- Nos vemos en la plaza a las once ¿Ok?- pregunta él, acomodando de nuevo su mochila.

\- ¡S-Si!

No se dicen más, por el simple hecho de que siente que la magia se perderá y ambos despertarían de ese sueño. Él corre como nunca, con la emoción convirtiendo su sangre en electricidad. Ella respira y siente que el aire es mucho más dulce y el sol brilla un poco más. Y al llegar a casa, cada uno se pierde en sus ilusiones.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Es el día y él ha llegado antes, se ha mantenido fiel a sí mismo y se ha dejado el cabello como siempre, solo con una de sus mejores camisas y sus mejores jeans con sus botas más confiables. Esta nervioso y sigue mirando la hora en su celular.

\- Hola lindo- se le atraviesa una chica, con su cabello terciopelo y ojos de un verde acuoso- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien- no quiere sonar cortante por mera cortesía, pero igual no desea alagar mucho esa conversación- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Quizás un café y tú nombre encanto ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo siento, espero a alguien.

\- Estoy segura que esa persona no se molestara.

Esta por negarse de nuevo, está por mandar al demonio su caballerosidad y simplemente largarse de ahí y citar a Serena en otro lado.

 ** _Y es cuando la ve._**

Ella llega con un vestido veraniego y una canasta de mimbre, su pequeño bolso junto a un gran sombrero solo la hacen más bella. Sus ojos de gemas azules destellan un poco de rabia que lo altera, y luego se llenan de decisión.

 ** _Y le sonríe como aquella primera vez._**

\- ¡Ash, lamento la tardanza!- le grita, con un tono jovial.

Llega hasta él y se detiene justo a unos pocos centímetros de él, su sonrisa de constelación vagabunda lo deslumbra de nuevo y sus pestañas de brillo y luz bailan para él, justo antes de que sus ojos de cielo infinito lo embistan.

\- No te preocupes, la verdad no he esperado mucho- le contesta, apenas recuperando sus sentidos.

\- ¿Esta es a quien esperabas?- suelta la otra chica, si le dijo su nombre no lo recordaba, y en ese momento, no quería escucharla.

\- Perdona- suelta Serena con su voz angelical antes de tomar su mano- pero él y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer.

No le da tiempo de responder, y es que no podría. Su corazón se acelera y pierde la capacidad de hablar mientras que ella lo arrastra. La peli-miel por su lado no puede creer lo que ha hecho, pero no se arrepiente.

\- No la conozco- le alcanza a decir él mientras llegar al parque cercano a la plaza.

\- Me lo imaginaba- dice ella, feliz de no tener que pedir explicación, más porque no tiene el por qué pedirla.

Se miran antes de comer, ella ha preparado el almuerzo y él no puede sino alagarla con todas sus fuerzas por lo delicioso de cada cosa que prueba. Entre sonrojos y risas terminan para luego ir al cine, donde la película es lo menos importante.

 ** _Sus manos se tocan, cual repetitivo cliché._**

Pero no se apartan, el reúne todo el valor que puede, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, sintiendo como sus manos antes vacías, encajan con las de suyas como si fueran hechas para estar así. Termina la película con solo ese contacto, pero ambos sonríen para sí.

\- Fue muy divertido…- habla ella en su regresó a su hogar, al cual él se ha ofrecido a acompañarle.

\- Si, para mí también lo fue- regresa, sintiéndose caminar por la nubes a su lado.

Llegan a la calle de la chica, y sienten que quieren parar, solo para alargar un poco más ese momento.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Ash- Serena sonríe, y él siente que las estrellas del cielo nunca han brillado tanto como ella lo hace- te veré el lunes…

\- ¡Espera!- la detiene, sujetando de nuevo su mano que separó antes.

\- ¿S-Sí…?

\- Y-Yo… yo quería saber si…- ella se siente morir de la emoción al verle en ese estado que irradia ternura y vergüenza- yo quería saber… si podemos salir… en otra ocasión.

\- ¿Otra ocasión?- repite mecánicamente, sin creerse lo que escucha.

\- ¡Cla-Claro, solo si quieres, no digo que tengamos que…!- y Serena ríe, feliz, porque está escuchándose a sí misma en la voz de él- s-sí no quieres…

\- Si quiero- le detiene por fin- me encantaría volver a salir contigo Ash- consigue decir sin tartamudeos, y ve como los ojos de él vuelven a brillar.

 ** _Y no evita pensar que es hermoso._**

\- Bu-Bueno, será mejor que me valla.

\- S-Sí… hablamos luego- le despide con la mano mientras él baja las escaleras de la entrada.

Pero él se arrepiente y siente que debe hacer lo que está haciendo. Deposita un beso, casto y sin segundas intenciones en sus labios, la mira a los ojos, y le lanza una de esas sonrisas de maleante que se ha salido con la suya antes de irse.

 ** _Dejándole pensar que es un sueño._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella sabe que ahora son el centro de atención. Sabe que hay gente que solo los ve por verlos. Y aun así es feliz. Sus días ahora se llenan por miradas largas y manos juntas de un modo casi natural. Las risas de su compañero ahora parecen ser solo para ella, junto a una mirada anhelante que la deja sin aliento…

 ** _Más esos besos furtivos que se dedican entre sí._**

Y es que aún no establecen nada entre ellos, pero se quieren, o eso se hacen sentir, se acercan cada vez más y poco a poco la escuela se acerca a su final, y ambos se prometen que se mantendrán en contacto, pues se acerca la navidad. Siguen hablando, saliendo y encontrándose ya que se necesitan.

\- ¿Qué harás en navidad?- le pregunta él en uno de sus tantos encuentros.

\- Mamá dijo que quería hacer una cena, pero nada más aparte de eso- le responde.

Están abrazados, algo que solo hacen cada que pueden, en silencio, sin ningún otro movimiento, pues saben que tienen que preservar esa sensación.

\- Podríamos vernos…- le dice en un tono bajo, como si tuviera miedo de su respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad?- ella sonríe, pues es tierno el hecho de que él aun tema, que aún dude de su respuesta.

\- Si… podríamos ir a la plaza… visitar alguna tienda, lo que tú quieras…

No puede evitar suspirar, pues Ash es lindo cuando trata de hacer esas pequeñas cosas por ella.

\- Me basta con estar contigo…

 ** _Y sabe que es verdad…_**

Llega la fecha y la nieve está cubriendo todo y las parejas, además las pocas familias no le prestan atención. Ash siente la brisa fría golpearle el rostro y se frota las manos, las cuales aun con los guantes se sienten heladas, sus mejillas brillan en rojo opaco por la baja temperatura y casi no siente la nariz.

\- Mmm, luces divertido- le dice alguien a su lado.

Gira el rostro con calma, pues reconoce su voz. Ella le sonríe, con sus largas pestañas captando su atención para luego guiarlo hasta sus ojos que ahogan su cordura. Ella se acerca y le deposita un suave beso en la mejilla, logrando que su cara arda, más de lo que ya lo hace y su última neurona se desconecte.

\- ¿Demasiado?- le pregunta Serena cohibida y sonrojada.

Viste con un abrigo blanco, opuesto al negro que él lleva, su pantalón es cubierto por unas botas con un poco de tacón que la hacen lucir ligeramente más alta, dejándolos mucho más similares en estatura.

\- N-No…- tartamudea- Hola…

\- Si, hola.

\- ¿Vamos?- le tiende la mano, rascando su mejilla.

\- Vamos.

Entrelazan sus dedos como tantas veces, y él ya no siente que su mano este fría. Caminan, viendo las tiendas a favor de ella y comiendo en cada sitio posible, obviamente por él. Su caminata se detiene en el lugar de su primera cita, y los dos recuerdan el día con un poco de diversión, continúan hasta el parque y se detienen en una banca.

\- Em… Serena- llama él- ten, para ti.

Ella se ve genuinamente sorprendida, y luego solo nota la felicidad. Abre el regalo despacio, y al ver que dentro de la cajita hay un listo de un azul claro, solo puede contener las ganas de gritar.

\- Me dijiste que querías un poco de tela para trabajar tus diseños, y pensé que este era un color bonito, sé que quizás no sea mucho, y quizás no sea muy bonito pero espero que te guste- ha hablado muy rápido y ella apenas le ha entendido.

 ** _Pero lo ha hecho, y es feliz._**

\- Gracias… muchas gracias…- suspira antes de sujetar el obsequio contra su pecho- …pero, yo no tengo nada para ti.

\- No hace falta- le asegura tomando sus manos- estas aquí, es suficiente.

La velada termina con ellos compartiendo otro de esos besos que se dan como si fueran culpables de algún delito. Sintiéndose más unidos de lo que nunca lo han estado, felices de poder estar así.

\- Feliz navidad Ash.

\- Feliz navidad Serena…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunta Iris a su amiga.

\- No lo sé…- Serena suspira caminando por el mismo parque donde fue con Ash.

\- Chica, él está siendo demasiado lindo como para que tú te quedes atrás- se mofa la de piel oscura- vamos, vamos, sé que puedes pensar en algo amiga.

Las dos se ríen, la nieve se está derritiendo, las clases ya han comenzado de nuevo, y ya se "respira el amor en el aire". Las calles pintan de rojo, blanco y rosa. La peli-miel sabe que pronto será el afamado catorce de febrero, y no le importa ser un cliché, quiere darle chocolate a Ash, quiere decirle por fin lo que siente, con palabras, dejar en claro lo que busca con él.

\- ¿Cómo vas a decírselo?- le pregunta su amiga de abundante cabellera violeta- ¿Te confesaras al atardecer luego de la escuela, o lo harás en la mañana en los casilleros aprovechando que él siempre llega tarde, o quizás en medio de las clases para que todas las chicas sepan que es tuyo? ¡Hay mi dios, esto solo me emociona!

La oji azul solo niega con la cabeza mientras su acompañante baila entre corazones. Sabe que su rol de chica ruda solo cae cuando están solas, y por eso sabe que puede confiar en ella para esas cosas. Mira varios escaparates, pensando en que sería lo mejor.

\- _¿Un pastel… o quizás galletas, que hay de bombones?_ \- considera las posibilidades, no tiene claro que es mejor, y se vuelve un poco loca al considerar hacer todas sus ideas.

\- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- habla una nueva voz.

Se gira, topándose con unos ojos igualmente azules y una cabellera que asemeja el mar.

\- Hola Dawn- saluda de forma tranquila.

\- Hola Serena, Iris- regresa educadamente la chica- ¿Buscan materiales para San Valentín?

\- Serena si- responde la de piel oscura- yo como siempre los comprare.

\- No podía esperar otra cosa de ti- la de cabello azulado mira entonces a la peli-miel- ¿Quién es el afortunado de probar tus dulces caseros?

\- Es un secreto.

Y se siente algo culpable, pues Dawn es su amiga también, pero a diferencia de Iris, ella no sabe de su "relación" con el azabache, no debe saberla aún. Pues, como cualquier cliché, su amiga al igual que ella…

\- Los míos son claramente para Ash- termina por decir la de cabello y ojos azules con un aura de brillo a su alrededor- me le declarare apenas lo vea, así que necesito tener el mejor chocolate posible, y ya perdí mucho tiempo, nos vemos chicas.

\- Amiga… se le va a partir el corazón- suspira dolida Iris viéndola marchar.

\- Debí decirle en cuanto pude…- dice en voz baja Serena.

\- Lo hiciste, pero ella no lo creyó- le consuela colocando su mano en su hombro.

Y recuerda que le ha hablado de Ash, del modo en que se miran y el cómo su amiga ha decidido obviar el nombre del chico, dándose ilusiones de que no es el mismo en realidad, de que Serena quiere a alguien diferente, no olvida como le ha pedido que mantenga en secreto al dueño de su corazón para no seguir enfrentándose a la realidad.

\- Ella debería escuchar con cuidado cuando hablas, pero no podemos hacer más- Iris entonces ve un lugar- ¡Hey, podrías darle algo así!

Siguen por varias horas, por fin Serena se decide por algo e Iris se alegra, antes de irse sin ella, corriendo por ahí. Y la peli-miel, entre suspiros de chica enamorada y pensamientos de amiga de moral cuestionable a su parecer, se prepara para la festividad.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llega el catorce, Iris ríe divertida al arruinar los intentos de Cilan por recibir chocolate, Brook llora por no recibir nada, May y Misty ya han entregado sus dulces, Lillie y Kaki desparecieron de la vista de todos y Clemont ya no se encuentra desde que Korrina lo chocó al inicio de la ultima hora.

 ** _Dawn desapareció desde el inicio de la mañana._**

Ash respira entre triste y frustrado. Tiene muchos chocolates, y la mayoría son dulces, pero está el que le sabe amargo. Dawn se ha ido corriendo cuando le ha dado su negativa, se ha partido a llorar y le ha rogado una explicación, la cual le ha dado, y ella solo ha sonreído con tristeza, le ha dejado el chocolate y se ha marchado dejando al chico odiándose un poco a sí mismo.

\- _Maldición…_ \- piensa al morder otro pedazo del dulce, sintiendo la amargura llenarle la boca- aún sabe bien…

Fuera del salón Serena lo ve, se ha enterado de la situación de la mañana, se ha sentido mal, y se ha enfrentado a Dawn.

 ** _Quien ha arruinado su chocolate, sin intención._**

Mira los restos del pastel que ha preparado, solo se ha salvado un trozo, mucho menos de lo que quería darle, pero su amiga se ha disculpado, le ha dado todo su apoyo para salvar la pieza y ha confiado su amor por el chico a ella.

\- _Ahora o nunca_ \- se da valor antes de pasar por la puerta.

Él la ve, y un poco de su tristeza se borra, ella siente toda su inseguridad marcharse por como la mira.

\- Hola…- rompe el silencio Ash.

\- Hola- Serena camina más cerca y le sonríe- ¿Día duro?

\- Bastante…- le contesta con una expresión sincera de cansancio.

\- Esto podría mejorarlo- le dice y extiende el pedazo de pastel- feliz San Valentín Ash…

\- Gracias…- no parece sorprendido, solo contento.

\- A-Ash…- vuelve a llamarlo, ahora con todos los nervios recorriéndola, sus piernas son de gelatina y las mariposas en el estómago se han convertido en dragones, su mente apenas piensa y su sangre se ha mudado por completo a su rostro- y-yo quiero decir… ¡Ash yo quiero decirte que…!

\- Te quiero.

Le ha cortado la frase y ella se queda pasmada. Él sonríe de oreja a oreja, aguantando la carcajada que le provoca la expresión su rostro o eso cree ella.

\- T-Tú…

\- Lo siento- la disculpa es mera formalidad, ya que él está disfrutándolo y no se arrepiente- de verdad, perdóname, pero tenía que decirlo.

\- ¡Pero no tenías que impedir que yo lo dijera!- le reclama molesta, sonrojada…

 ** _Y a quien engaña, divertida._**

\- ¿Decir qué?- le pregunta él, dejando el postre en su mesa antes de acercase.

\- ¡Que te quiero Ash Ketchum!- le grita de nuevo.

\- Yo igual…- le susurra, antes de abrazarla.

Ella se rompe a carcajadas, regresándole el gesto. Esta feliz, eufórica por lo que ha oído y se siente en el cielo, como la primera vez que el la beso.

\- Serena- le susurra de nuevo, consiguiendo que ella regulara su respiración- te quiero… de verdad, te quiero.

\- También te quiero Ash, también te quiero…- le responde.

La diferencia de altura la deja esconderse en la brecha entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras que él respira en su cabello, grabando nuevamente su olor en su memoria.

\- Ash- le susurra ella, poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose a su oído- ¿Qui-Quieres… ser mi novio?

\- Creí que nunca lo preguntarías…- le responde, alejándose un poco- si… si Serena.

Y la besa, como todas esas veces que lo ha hecho casi con culpa, ahora feliz de tener la certeza de que no es algo malo, de saber que ella lo adora tanto como él a ella.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Un mes más tarde, casi es el catorce de marzo, el día blanco, Ash sigue pensando en que darle a su novia en retribución por todo lo que ella le dio en San Valentín.

 ** _Su novia Serena._**

La noticia no fue una sorpresa para sus amigos, si para las otras clases, cuyos chicos no dudaron en tratar que se separaran. Pero no le importo, pues ella le aseguraba que lo quería a él, y a nadie más.

\- ¿Qué puedo darle?- se pregunta.

Pasea por las tiendas, aprovechando que Serena estaba ocupada ayudando a Clemont a preparar algo para Korrina, Iris casi se desmaya de la risa cuando le pide ayuda, May y Misty no tenían intención de apoyarle y no tenía el valor de preguntarle a Dawn, además de que Lillie se había marchado con su madre por unos días.

\- Estoy solo…- suspira, pues todos sus otros amigos son un fiasco tan o más grande que él.

Camina, ve bizcochos, macarrones, y una que otra galleta, todas de blanco puro, pero sabe que no puede darle algo comprado, por lo menos no si es comida, no tiene idea de estilo, y nunca se atrevería a darle algo que no le guste cuando su sueño es ser diseñadora, sabe que camina por un campo minado.

 ** _Y lo ve._**

Encuentra el regalo perfecto, apenas tiene el dinero necesario, pero sabe que ella lo vale, que no hay nada más que pueda darle. Corre y lo consigue, ya con el plan perfecto para dárselo.

 ** _._**

Serena y él han pasado por mucho, demasiado, quieren estar juntos, mucho tiempo más.

 ** _Por eso le da un collar, a dos piezas cual perfecta y repetitiva historia de amor._**

No un corazón, no sus nombres juntos… Sino una estrella que a ella le hace llorar. Se acercan y abrazan, antes de besarse y seguir de ese modo hasta que no pueden más.

 ** _Se vuelven uno por primera vez…_**

Y Ash piensa que es hermosa, como la primera vez, con sus ojos de cielo infinito y su sonrisa de constelación vagabunda, su cabello de oro y sus pestañas de brillo sol.

Serena entonces comprende que lo adora, con esa sonrisa de bandido alegre y esos ojos de chocolate amargo que la miran como si fuera lo único que existe, como si el mundo que sueñan, estuviera ahí…

 ** _Entre los dos._**

Y su amor, porque no hay otro modo de llamarlo, es dulce puro y bello. No es perfecto, pero es suficiente, las horas que pasan separados les duelen como heridas abiertas, más saben que es solo para que las que pasan juntos sean mucho más dulces.

Ella le sonríe entre la pasión y el deseo, con inocencia y ternura.

 ** _Y él la ama._**

 _De verdad y completamente, tanto como ella, lo ama a él._

 _Y ninguno sabe qué hacer con todo ese amor…_

 _Que los supera… Más y más cada vez… haciéndoles preguntarse…_

 _¿Con tanto amor, qué es lo que se puede hacer?_

 ** _._**

 ** _La asquerosa nostalgia, me ha obligado a hacer esto. Es algo un poco diferente, con una línea completa de acción, si la nostalgia me gana, puedo hacer los distintos puntos de forma individual, pero eso dependería de ustedes y de mi nivel de nostalgia. Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo._**

 ** _Y también… ¡Qué cursi ha salido esto!_**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


End file.
